The Right Move
by yleecoyote100
Summary: Jerry Topler was beaten up until he was 15 in his past life in florida, he was always asked about his parents who he never knew. now living in New York City he is training for the inevitable.
1. Chapter 1

**The Right Move**

**CHAPTER 1**  
>Jerry Topler. This was the name of a man who had no family and no hope. He was 23 years old living in an apartment on the east side of New York. All day he would practice martial arts. He had mastered the art of Kung Fu, and Karate. He had been studying balancing techniques, for a year now.<p>

The reason for all of this training was because since he was 15 people had been chasing him and beating him down, and questioning him about his family. He had no idea what they were talking about. He decided that he needed to move and be able to protect himself. He moved to New York when he was 17. He had just received information that his old foes had found out where he lived.

Topler had many weapons. But non of them where guns, only swords and knives and other deadly objects. Jerry had one knife in particular that his uncle had received when he was 16. The blade was only 1 inch long but he had found a way to make it the most deadly weapon in his arsenal. In the small holster that held the knife was lined with snake venom. Once the knife pierced the skin the victim was poisoned. He also carried around 3 other knifes that where 4 inches long that where ment for throwing only. Also he kept a large sword on his back.

It was a Saturday, and I Jerry Topler had just heard about my old "friends" who have now discovered where I live. On every Saturday I would go to the same pizza shop and have 2 slices of pepperoni and a medium Coke, and sat at the same table. I looked over a few tables left and saw some people in all black clothing. They were staring right at me, I grabbed my I-phone and sent a text "I think there here" to my good friend, Peter Jacobson. He was the only one who new my life back in Florida, and was the only person I trusted. I Took a bite out of my pizza slice and felt my phone vibrate. Peter replied saying " I will bring the car, wait till I get there". Seeing as it was New York City I thought he would be a while.

20 minutes later I saw a black Dodge Challenger pull up outside the shop. I stood up and left 15 dollars ( 2.50$ I like to be generous) and started to walk to the door. Just as my hand reached fro the door one of the men dressed in black swung a club at my head. I whipped my arm around and grabbed the club with my right hand, ( I smiled once I saw the fear in his eyes) and twisted the weapon around to the right. I punched him in his side with my left arm. He dropped to the ground and let go of the club. The other man charged me with a bat and swung it at my torso. I leaped back dodging the bat and then quickly leaping towards him with a deadly kick to the chest. He wheezed and slowly feel to the ground bringing a chair with him.

The Challengers window rolled down as I saw Peters face appear " Niiiiice man!" with a large grin on his face "all part of the job" I replied winking at him. He laughed and asked "so where do we go with these weirdoes following you around?" "I don't know Peter… I think we stay here until it gets to bad" I said. As Peter drove back to the apartment building I noticed more people dressed like the men from the restaurant. "Hey peter" I asked "what?" he responded "remember that girl you met last year, what was her name?" I asked " Um her name was Gale… Um oh! Sivler, yea what about her?" he said. I then responded with a determined look on my face " I think we should go give her a visit" Peter then said " ok but if she wants some one to love I call dibs" we both laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

We just arrived at Gales apartment on the north side of New York City. I got out of the car and Peter asked "what are we doing here man?" I responded by saying "I think she knows about my parents history". I opened the door and walked in with Peter to my left. "how would she know anything about your parents" said Peter as he pushed the button on the elevator. I responded by saying "I just have a good feeling". The doors of the elevator opened and Peter and I walked in. I pressed the 6 button on the control pad.

The doors closed and the typical elevator music played. Peter pulled out his android phone saying "forget this lame music" and played a rock song. I laughed at him as he started to play an air guitar. I soon joined in with him as I pretended to play the drums. "DING" went the elevator. We hadn't heard the noise due to the music. The doors opened when we were still head banging and playing our fake instruments. A women came into view, and in an angry tone said "you damn kids! Get out of the elevator I have to leave!" we suddenly stopped. "I'm sorry ma'am," I lied. As we walked out of the elevator I pushed all of the buttons on control pad. The lady looked at the pad, as the doors closed she started to say "son of bi-" we laughed.

As we walked down the hall, I said to Peter "that should teach her" "dude your great" responded Peter. We finally arrived at Gales apartment. I knocked on the door 3 times. I heard a female voice shout "one minute, I'm not decent". Peter looked at me and smiled "I can picture her now" I smirked at his remark. The door flew open and I saw gale for the first time in a few months. She had long curly brown hair, with beautiful blue eyes. She was wearing an Aero postal T-shirt and some fuzzy pajama pants. "GUYS!, I've missed you so much! Come in" she said with large smile on her face.

Peter and I walked in and observed the small home. To the left there was a small kitchen, past the kitchen there was a room with a chair and a couch facing a 40 inch plasma screen TV. To the left of the TV there was a door leading to a bedroom with bathroom on the right. Before I sat down I gave Gale a hug "its good to see you again" I said. But I wasn't that happy. Peter then said "hey where's my sugar?" "oh Peter" said Gale as she hugged him. Peter and I sat down on the couch, "can I get you guys something to drink? A beer or a Coke?" asked Gale. "ill take a beer" said peter. I then said "just a Coke for me gale". She opened the fridge, grabbed the drinks and sat down on the chair. "so what brings you guys here?" asked Gale.

"I need you to tell me about my parents. You knew the people that attacked me at the pizza shop". Gale had a shocked look on her face "how do u remember that?" said Gale. With a determined look and a serious voice I said "with my past you remember everything." The door busted open and one the people dressed in black appeared. "leave her alone!" he shouted. I got up with a jolt and threw one of my knifes. He moved but the knife still skinned his arm. "ah!" he said with pain and fear in his voice.

He started to run and I chased after him. He just caught the elevator before it closed. I ran past the elevator, and ran to the stairs. Once I reached the main floor I noticed the elevator was still getting to this floor. I ran In front of the door. The doors opened and a punch caught me by surprise. He hit me right in the jaw. I staggered back as he ran for the door. I shook my head and ran after him. I sprinted and soon caught up to him. His arm was dripping blood as he ran. He turned into and alley. I pulled out my small blade and leaped towards the wall off my left foot. Pushing off the wall with my right. With the small knife in my hand I stabbed him in the left side of the neck. As I came down I pulled out the knife and the man in black fell.

Blood started to pour out of his neck as he lay there on the ground dead. I wiped the blood off my knife and put it back in the sheath. I walked out of the alley like nothing had happened. Turned right and headed back to Gales.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As I headed back to gales I thought to myself as to why gale had one of those agents near her. Was she a part of the organization (witch I still hadn't found out the name to) or was it just some creepy guy stalking her. On my walk back to Gales apartment I noticed the blood stains on the sidewalk. Police just around the corner had noticed the blood and were following it back to were it ended. I turned the corner and was 2 buildings down from her apartment, I wasn't sure witch question to ask first.

As I opened the doors the middle aged lady behind the desk asked me is I was alright, I stopped, " have you seen that man in this building before?" I said with a rushed voice. She responded " well I cant say I have" I pushed the button to go up as she spoke, the doors opened and as I walked into the elevator I said "you wont have to". The doors closed and the elevator rose to the 5th floor. I stood there listening to the elevator music. DING the doors opened and I walked out and made a b-line for gales apartment. I opened the door and shouted "who the hell was that!" not my best choice but it was a start. "jerry" Gale stood and spoke with panicked tone, " you have to get out of here, there will be more of them soon and they will kill you. I will explain in the car." Peter hopped up " Dude! Kick ass!" he shouted. Gale turned and now with an angered tone said "this isn't the time Peter lets go"

We walked out of the lobby and headed for Peters Dodge Challenger. Gale cut Peter off from the driver seat and stole the keys from him. I opened the door and sat in the passengers seat. Gale started the car and quickly headed off. " Jerry, I need to talk about your past life, in Florida." Said gale. " how the hell do you know about that" I paused. " Peter!" I shouted. He quickly responded " dude I didn't say anything to her!". Gale speed trough the yellow light just beating out the red. Gale started to speak again. " Jerry, my grandparents started the corporation that took away your parents, they want you because they know you've been training all these years to find them." I was shocked by her statement. Could the women that I have been talking to for the past year know the location of my parents. " how could you tell such a lie!" I shouted. " Jerry I cant explain right now it needs to be calm and we need a lot of time if you ant me to explain everything I know about you and your. I need you to calm down and be patient while I drive. I promise I will explain everything once we get to the house" I sat there in silence.

While I was waiting in the car for then next hour I was wondering if all she had said had been true, or total bullshit. Either one was a huge probability, and I if I know Gale, witch I do. She was telling the truth, and I wasn't about to risk it by bitching about how I thought she was a complete liar. We stopped for gas and peter spoke for the first time the entire ride. " I'm gonna get a soda, Jerry you want anything?" "Just some water and a packet of sugar." That was the only thing I would have when I was feeling down or depressed. Never anything else. For some reason it just seemed to make feel calm. Maybe it was because I had always had that every morning for the past 5 years. I looked out the window and saw Gale. Little did she know that she has been the only girl I have ever liked in my entire life. In any sort of way, in this case it was that special sort of way. She got back in the car grumbling " Damn gas prices always screwing me over. Peter had came back to the car and gave me my water and sugar. Once again we were off.

"Gale" peter said from the back. "what peter?" gale tried to sound cheery but I could tell in her voice that she was feeling sad. " where exactly is this house your speaking off? we've been in this car for an hour and a half" Gale yawned, "just up the road from here, and jerry, if its fine with you I would like to take a nap when we get there" I responded, " I wouldn't mind taking a snooze myself Gale." Peter also yawned from the back seat " Same here dude I'm beat.

We pulled and I noticed the house, it looked familiar. I looked at the house number. 262, I knew this house. Just I don't remember from where. Perhaps gale would explain that to me to, but for now a nap would be the greatest thing in the world.


End file.
